


Model Behavior

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Yuri looks damn good in a dress, if he does say so himself.





	

“I didn’t realize you even owned outfits that show less than sixty percent of your skin, Judy.”

As he says it, Yuri glances down at himself, at the blue-and-black, surprisingly simple maxi dress he’s managed to fit himself into. From where he sits, dark fabric envelops his lap, and the hem hangs loosely past his knees as he dangles his legs over the mattress—a far cry from Judy’s usual style.

“Hey!” Estelle, sitting beside him on the bed, swiftly hooks her finger beneath his chin to tilt his head back up. Frowning in reprimand, she smacks him in the shoulder. “Don’t move or you’ll ruin it.”

Yuri chuckles out a soft sorry, obediently holding still as Estelle goes back to doing whatever she’s trying to do with that makeup brush flitting over his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Judy shrugs from his bedroom doorway and pipes up.

“Well, I bought this dress entirely on a whim. I haven’t actually worn it since, though.” She cocks her head appraisingly. “You can keep it for yourself if you’d like. It looks better on you anyway.”

Estelle hums in affirmation. “You do look very beautiful, Yuri. You definitely have the hips to make it work.” But her gaze travels down from his face, and Yuri doesn’t have to follow it to know she’s staring at the obvious patch of sagging fabric that droops down his front. “Although, your chest is noticeably lacking.”

“Clearly. This is _Judy’s_.”

“Point taken,” Estelle acquiesces with a sigh, then glances towards the doorway. “Judith, could you get one of your bras, too? We might be able to do something with it.”

“Understood.” Her eyes twinkling, Judy waggles her fingers in goodbye and saunters out of sight, back down the hall to her own room.

From the far corner where everyone else is gathered on the floor, Rita audibly attempts to stifle a laugh. Yuri glances her way to see her grab another towelette and continue wiping makeup from Karol’s face, while the boy shuts his eyes and scrunches up his face and whines lightly that she’s rubbing too hard.

It’s on the boss’s orders that Yuri is now playing the part of Judy and Estelle’s dress-up doll. Karol himself already got entirely done up: chin-length wig and pink dress, makeup and painted nails, the works. Karol grumbled about it the whole time, but Yuri noticed that he didn’t protest to getting his picture taken once the girls were done. Not to mention, although the wig’s off and the makeup’s nearly gone and he’s already changed back into his normal clothes, Karol’s not even bothering to try removing the nail polish.

“So, we’re saying I look good, huh?” Yuri drawls. He strikes a pose during the lull when Estelle dips her brush back in her palette, leaning back on his palms and crossing one leg over the other. “Exactly how good are we talking?”

Rita snorts. “You’d probably get catcalled on the street, if that can even be considered good.” Pointedly elbowing Raven in the gut, she jeers, “Isn’t that right, old man?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I don’t catcall. I only flirt when the gal’s willin’ ta play along.” Raven mock-pouts at Rita, but it morphs into a playful grin as he meets Yuri’s gaze. “Not that I’m arguin’ the point here. You look damn fine, Yuri my boy.”

Despite the joking in their tones, Yuri can tell the compliments are meant in earnest, and he smiles contentedly. The next minute is pleasantly spent listening to Karol’s occasional groans of complaint and Rita and Raven’s affectionate teasing as Estelle finishes up.

“There,” Estelle finally says, packing her brush away and presenting Yuri with a hand mirror. “I’ve done what I can.”

Yuri blinks back at his own reflection, actually needing a moment to recognize himself. He already had rather feminine features in the first place, but now they seem magnified: his brows thinner and curved, his eyes and lips more pronounced. Estelle is still only an amateur at applying makeup and Yuri doesn’t even know the first thing about the skill, but for what it’s worth, he’s impressed.

At last, Karol bats Rita away, wiping his now makeup-free face dry before leveling Yuri with an intense, pointed stare.

“…Yuri,” Karol utters slowly, “the next time we need someone to seduce a guard, I’m dumping it on you.”

Yuri chuckles and doesn’t bother to protest. Fair’s fair, and honestly, he wouldn’t mind getting to look this pretty again. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say, boss.”

“Delivery!” Judy’s voice suddenly chimes from the hall, and a projectile comes flying Yuri’s in direction, plopping straight into his lap before he can even think to catch it. Setting the mirror aside, Yuri takes the package up in his hands and stares curiously. The tan bra is to be expected, but it’s also wrapped around a couple balls of vibrant, multicolored yarn, and that makes Yuri glance up to quirk a brow questioningly at her.

“While I was at it, I grabbed those from the sewing kit.” Judy shrugs. “I thought they might be useful.”

Karol gapes. “You cannot be serious.”

But they all know Judy. She totally is.

Rita doesn’t even try to hide her laughter anymore, and dissolves into raucous cackling. “Oh, _perfect_! Shove them in there, I gotta see this.”

Yuri is already way ahead of her, shifting so that Estelle can undo the zipper on the back of his neck and slip his torso out of the dress. Estelle helps fasten the undergarment around him, and when Yuri stuffs the yarn balls into the space in front of his flat chest, he’s surprised by how well they actually fit—soft enough not to be uncomfortable, but firm enough to support the bra.

Once he’s zipped back up, Yuri hops onto his feet and shows off the dress with a completely unnecessarily but animated twirl. The skirt whooshes around his legs and there’s something oddly addictive about it; he spins around again, then back around the other way, then one more time, and he revels in the way the sensation manages to fill him with both soft comfort and a rush-like thrill.

Yuri thinks he’ll take Judy up on that offer. He really would like to keep this dress for himself.

His display earns him a haphazard chorus of clapping and cheers, and Yuri finishes by facing them all with his hand on his hip. Purposely raising his voice to a much more feminine pitch, he proclaims, “Fifty gald says that if I head down to the tavern like this, I can get at least three guys to buy me drinks.”

“Ooh, now there’s a thought,” Raven drawls. He claps his hands together in a manner that commands attention, and his grin is absolutely shit-eating. “I’m callin’ for a vote. All in favor of puttin’ this slumber party on hold so we can hit the tavern right now and take bets on how many pick-up lines Yuri’ll get, raise your hands.”

All six hands instantly shoot up into the air, and Yuri smirks in anticipation.

This is gonna be _fun_.


End file.
